A building with air-supported membrane structure is a building system adopting a air-supported membrane structure as the main structure. The air-supported membrane structure serves as one kind of the wide-span building structure, it adopts a high strength flexible membrane material, and takes advantage of air pressure to support a membrane that covers a wide-span space. The principle is that: the membrane material is fixed to a periphery of a ground foundational structure, an air supplying system is adopted to enable the indoor air pressure to rise up and arrive a preset pressure, causing a roof to generate a pressure difference between the indoor and the outdoor to resist an external force. Because the air pressure is adopted to support without any beams, such that a larger building space which is completely clear can be obtained.
Due to an air-tight requirement, the transportation vehicle passage in the building with air-supported membrane structure generally adopts a two-door system, when one door is opened, the other door should be closed. In the conventional auto-control switch mode, an infrared ranging sensor is adopted to serve as the sensor detecting the vehicle position. The single chip or PLC is adopted to control the opening and closing of the door. The control logic of the conventional control system is relative simple, because there is no control system which has a better control performance, and the detection sensitivity and accuracy of the sensor will decrease accompanying to the passed time or when it is influenced by the environment, thus the accuracy of the opening and closing of the door will reduce easily or the door will be failed, not only the normal passing of the transportation vehicle is influenced, but also the accident will emerge easily and the air-tightness is influenced. Therefore, the device safety is influenced.